1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for intrusion protection for a client blade.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
One of the areas in which substantial technical advances have been achieved is in remote desktop environments that utilize client blades. A client blade is connected to an end user on a remote desktop apparatus using a network connection. Video and audio information is sent from the client blade to the remote desktop apparatus and the end user. Similarly, the keyboard and mouse input information is sent from the remote desktop apparatus to the client blade. If there is a loss of communications between the remote desktop apparatus and client blade, however, the end user does not know the reason for the loss. The loss may have occurred for many reasons including a security breach. In current art, after a loss of communications the end user has no way to disconnect the client blade from the network.